Brünhilda, the crazy
by Nevalia
Summary: At the end of the 19th century, a girl named Brünhilda is claimed insane because of her unique skill of seeing events through the eye of another person, no matter where and when that person lives. She is locked in an asylum where she experiences different things while being in the mind of people from Middle Earth, and so she lives through an unexpected adventure...


**Summary**:At the end of the 19th century, a girl named Brünhilda is claimed insane because of her unique skill of seeing events through the eye of another person, no matter where and when that person lives. She is locked in an asylum where she experiences different things while being in the mind of people from Middle Earth, and so she lives through an unexpected adventure of destroying an evil ring of power and its master while saving the world, all along being i nthe mind of our known Lotr characters.

**Disclaimer**: I make no profit by writing this, and all rights goes to Tolkien ety etc ... Really do we really have to state it all the time?

**Author's note:** I know this story sounds very strange first, and I wasn't sure if I should categorize it as parody or what, but truthfully it's quite a serious story. One of my main source of idea was the movie and comics of Constantine, so if you like that, then give it a shot. Also I am still considering a romance line, I am not sure with whom, and I feel the need to say it now, it is not primarily a romance story! So sorry Legolas and Aragorn fans, even if some mild romance will happen, it probably won't be the focus of the story. But I hope you enjoy it nontheless, especially as I've never seen anything else alike of it before, and thruthfully I was a bit bored by the tons of girls dropping into ME stories. So I wanted to write something new.

One more thing, I am very familiar with the Lotr lore, so if you see anything that is au or weird or whatever, it is probably intentional. The story is set in the late 19th century! So my character doesn't know about the Lotr book ,because it wasn't written then. It's all completely foreign to her and so she cannot know what will happen when. As the story goes I use what Tolkien said, that it all happened in a mythical time of ours, somewhere in the past.

I'm also not native English, so there might be grammatical mistakes, if you write me a PM (and please don't put it into a review!) then I will happily correct them. If you would like to be my Beta for it, then visit my profile where I actually put on a small BETA in need 'advertisement'.

Thanks, and please Review!

* * *

**Prologue**

Somewhere in a semi-lit shadowy room lived a girl born with a great curse. And her curse wasn't just the quite unfortunate fact that her mother named her Brünhilda. No, if it wouldn't be enough for the poor girl to live with such a name that urged everyone else to tease, she also had a unique talent, that turned to be the doom of her. Because you see, this girl was crazy. And not just a cute, flibbertigibbet type of crazy. No, she was really, really crazy! She couldn't remember how or when she lost that small part of her sense in her brain, but ever since she could remember, she was surrounded by the most peculiar creatures and people. There were tall, fair-skinned men and women with golden and silverfish hair that they wore in nice long locks covering their pointy ears – _she though they were Elves_ – then she also met with curious little creatures with hairy feet and an eternal childish expression on their faces– _she remembered someone called them Hobbits_ – and of course she also met with regular Men, but to her surprise they wore really old-fashioned clothes. Not that she could know a lot about fashion and dresses, her family was never rich to afford beautiful gowns that the noble ladies seemed to wear, and anyway she spent all her time locked away in a dark room, barely meeting anyone, so it came natural to her that she ought to wear her sleeping gowns all the time.

But back to our story, Brünhilda could see all these people, sometimes when she went to sleep she dreamt of them, and first she didn't give any special attention to this as she thought these were indeed just dreams. Then at the age of nine she sneaked out of the house for a walk to the nearby forest and she got so lost that it was well in the night when she found her way back. Her whole family was worried and everyone was looking for her, her mother rushed forward to embrace her in a bone-cracking hug, her father shouted at her about how she could be so insolent and careless to go out on her own without any escort. Brünhilda tried to explain that she saw two young elves running into the forest laughing, and she was following them, and then there she found their beautiful home deep in a valley decorated with sparkling streams and waterfalls. But noone believed her. They thought she was just making it up so she could escape the punishment, but she didn't. She was really playing with two elves, whose names were Elladan and Elrohir, and by their looks they were also twins and quite the mischief makers. Though they were speaking in a very different and foreign language, it seemed she just know what to say to them. Her mouth moved without her intention, and her voice sounded different, it felt like she was just an outsider inspector. But this, she didn't dare to tell anyone.

After this errant she visited them many more times, and also she spent some time in a beautiful white city among Men as well, but she always loved being with the Elves more. In those times she actually discovered a few things. First that she was not herself when she was with them, she always saw them through the eye of someone else, and to her surprise it was a men-child named Estel. Then she was sometimes with a blonde young man Faramir, and they played swordfight a lot. She calculated that her soul or mind leaves her body and transfers into another one living in a very different world or time. She was always in the mind of Men, never elves, though it seemed that this man spent an awfully lot of time in their company. She was only in a woman's head once, and then she saw her reflection in a mirror: her dark long hair turned fair and golden and she had maids who brushed her beautiful locks and dressed her up nicely. They called her Eowyn. '_What a strange name_' she thought '_at least it is much nicer than mine, at least I'm sure noone is teasing her because of it_' she admitted to herself.

Poor little Brünhilda didn't have any friends outside of her fantasy world. She was sure they were real, but her parents were convinced it was just those little fantasies children like to create, especially when they are lonely. They called them 'imaginary friends' and told her to stop talking about them because it unnerves people around her, but otherwise they just brushed it off. Then after a time they were getting more and more angry at her, they fought a lot, and her father shouted at her constantly telling her she was just doing it to gain attention. But she couldn't stop it, these things just happened to her, in her sleep at night when she was dreaming, or in the daytime when she was awake and reading or riding a carriage or dining with her parents. She couldn't control when she lost herself into this another realm, but it happened more frequently. After some time her mother got really worried and started calling doctors to the house. A lot of doctors and healers examined her, but they didn't find anything wrong with her, at least not physically.

It was just like any other time, but now her mother called a really famous doctor to the house, an elderly man with long grey hair and beard, and with sparkling eyes. He didn't examine her like the others, but he asked a lot of questions. Then he just left her room without anything further ado. Brünhilda got really curious, and so she slipped out of her bed and quietly sneaked out of her room. She tiptoed through the corridor and stopped just beside the door of the hall, where she could easily eavesdrop on the conversation her mother and their strange guest had.

'Mrs. Bullington, your daughter is healthy, at least physically, it's not her body causing these symptoms, nor any virus or infection. Her mind is the problem. What I got to know she suffers from a very serious mental disease that without any proper treatment will get worse as she grows up.' he said, and at the mention of mental disease her mother yelped and covered her face with her palms.

'Please Doctor Greyhame, are you sure there is nothing else we could do? Can she be cured?' Mrs. Bullington asked in a shaky, high-pitched voice.

'Unfortunately we have to transfer her to the asylum, I know it sounds bad, but I can assure you that we can take proper care of her there. With a lot of patience she might be able to show some progress towards healing, but I must be honest with you. We made some big discoveries and improvements in the field of medicines, and we are better equipped than a century ago, but the mind ... it's still a vague area for us. We've just started to realize how complex a human mind is, and mental diseases vary with all patients. Some of them are able to hurt themselves and others – even their relatives – without special care.' the doctor expressed the last few word with a hiss and Brünhilda shot up her head, her eyes gleaming fiercely at this statement. '_How could he say that, she never hurt anyone! She was just playing!_' she thought angrily.

But alas, the girl couldn't do anything, and so she was sent to the asylum, locked away in a shadowy room, that darkened the awfully white walls of her new home. Several years passed, and she grew up. Her parents visited her every week, at least first, then the visits became scarce when they realized her condition will never cease. By now only her mother came, and only every month or so. Even the doctors seemed to lose interest in her case, first they were enthusiastic to examine her, to put her under mean and painful experiments, but after a while they just stopped caring. She wasn't dangerous, and so they simply kept her in her room. Sometimes they allowed her to take small walks around the building, always with an escort of course, and then she could see the many patients they had. Men and women screaming and fighting, or just sitting in one place looking at one point with glassy eyes. She even wandered if they were dead. She was so scared and disgusted by these evidently lunatic people that she immediately told the doctors she don't want to take walks, ever again.

So she continued living in her room, but she didn't mind. She had a whole new and different world waiting for whenever she slipped into the consciousness into another one. The only thing she regretted was that she couldn't directly communicate with them; she was just an inspector, seeing what the person she was inside saw, saying what they wanted to say, but nothing more. She couldn't read their thoughts, though sometimes she was aware of the other person's feelings, but it seemed they never noticed her presence. Yet it gave her hope, a world she loved and where she hoped she could be loved.

Then things changed. First she believed it was just like any other time, being in the mind of the human named Boromir, but something else was going on there. They were all sitting around a stone pedestal: Men, Elves, Dwarves, all gathered together and discussing something with fierce argument. Many faces she didn't recognize, but there were some she knew very well. Hell, she was even inside some of them! Like Estel, and that strange little Hobbit, Frodo. It was weird and disturbing to see them from the outside. All of a sudden she shivered and her eyes were drawn towards the small item, a ring lying on the pedestal. She was mesmerized and she could feel Boromir's excitement upon looking at it. But it didn't excite her, she was scared as a sinister fog started to cloud her mind speaking to her in an evil voice. Then all of a sudden she saw it, an eye made of fire, piercing through her soul and the voice from the fog whispered in her head _"I see you!_"

"No!" she screamed and jumped up surprising herself that actually it was her this time who spoke and moved, though still in the shape and voice of the man. It was only a second and she was back, covered in the darkness of her lunatic room, still trembling by the experience. She couldn't go back that night, no matter how hard she tried. She wondered worriedly whether the others 'there' actually noticed her and her weird antics.

Lastly, after many hours of pondering, she closed her eyes for sleep in the hope that dream would bring her back to the others.

* * *

So this was the prologue in a very prologue-ish way :P The next chapter will reveal more and finally they will have more conversations and action. Till then XXX


End file.
